Nevar
Nevar is a dark Valkyrie Armor forged by the fallen Valkyrie and witch-blacksmith, Helviti, which specializes in glaive and whip sword combat. As the armor's creation was not authorized by Thapoli, it was Helviti who named the armor as Nevar the Dark Valkyrie. Description & Characteristics A testament of Helviti's astonishing skill in craftmanship magic, Nevar is a dark Valkyrie Armor crafted by Helviti herself to take on Thapoli and the rest of magic community. Seduced by the dark knowledge from a forbidden magic tome she found at the Great Library of Thapoli, Helviti conducted an illegal experiment with tainted magic from Helheim in hopes of attaining a great power more than Sky Valkyrie Armor can bestow. The result of the said experiment was a black and gray demonic Valkyrie Armor imbued with tainted magic of Helheim which resulted its meridians glow in purole upon charged with her fuel spirit. In stark contrast of other Valkyrie Armors, Nevar Armor sports a collapsible mouthpiece and do not have a time limit, the latter which gives Helviti a field advantage over other Valkyrie Armors. For combat, this gray and black armor was designed to specialize in whip sword and glaive combat, giving the wearer advantage in extended range in melee combat with either whip sword/glaive form of her Valkyrie Blade or ordinary whip sword/glaive. The tainted magic of Helheim which used in its creation has endowed it increased speed and power, more than enough to challenge the might of Geirdriful herself. It's fuel spirit-charged-charged attacks (with or without weapon) can destroy objects even at a distance without direct contact. It should be noted however, that its overall combat strength was not as great as in the present back when she used it against the White Valkyrie Newt and Sky Valkyrie Chariot during her defection from Thapoli. Unable to overpower both her mentor and rival during the armor's test run, Helviti was forced to flee her home kingdom and made several improvements on Nevar Armor after joined Naglfar. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Nevar can unlock extra boost of power and speed that is released by sprouting mechanized wings called Hræsvelgr Wings which also enable the user to engage in aerial combat without need of broom. Much like Marmora's Razor Wings, Hræsvelgr Wings also doubles as deadly weapon in combat as it outfitted with feathers that able to cut through most materials on a whim. Like Geirdriful's Callisto Wings, Hræsvelgr Wings also enable supersonic flight, though barely as fast as the former. The wings can also be deployed for defensive purposes, as they can block incoming attacks with little to no damage. Overall, Nevar is one of most powerful dark Valkyrie Armor ever created. Weapons & Equipment *'Nevar Bracelet': The vital part of Nevar Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic black bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of gray circle with yellow four-pointed star inside, where each points have two barbs on them. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor's parts that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. *'Hræsvelgr Wings': Named after eagle-like Jotnar, these are pair of mechanical wings outfitted with turbines which enable the Valkyrie to fly without need of her broom. Like Marmora's wings, they can double as both weapon and shield; its razor-sharp feathers can cut through most materials on a whim and even block incoming attacks with little to no damage. Pics Gallery Nevar Profile Picture LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *For the design of Nevar Armor, BSoulstone draws inspiration from corrupted form of Bolg armor from GARO: Vanishing Line, Vulture Exo-Suit from Marvel Cinematic Universe's Spider-Man: Homecoming, and random designs of dark witch costumes, creating a threatening black and gray armor. Unlike Bolg armor however, Nevar has purple meridian glow since it is fueled by tainted magic from Helheim. **The armor shared its name with Nevar, dark wizard from BBC reality show Raven. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse